Ominous Reoccurence
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Neuro leaves Yako after consuming the Ultimate Mystery...but returns to find the Ultimate Mystery wasn't as quenching as he'd hoped. NeuroxYako and Scandal! AccusedSasazukaxYako practically AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Neuro and Co. I wouldn't be working part-time at the local library now would I?

* * *

Yako sighed as she put old stray newspaper clippings into the box beside her. She'd been doing it a lot, sighing. In all honesty, it stopped her from doing other things.

Crying, for one.

She took in another deep breath and let it out slowly, counting the seconds as she exhaled. She opened her eyes again and began packing other various objects from the office.

It was a lonely job. Godai-san had long left, and Akane-chan was dead now with the small source of shouki Neuro emitted being gone. And so Yako began to pack up the seemingly annoying trinkets that had only been a hassle before, due to Neuro's need to hurtle every one at her. Now, they were valuable memories, each one having a bit of specks here and there of her blood. She smiled when she remembered the particular incident of Neuro nearly causing her severe internal bleeding using a candle and a credit card...It was a long story.

Even though it was only her arms that would move, the floor creaked along with her movements. She wondered if it too was in mourning.

Neuro was gone, and so were most of the people she'd come to love so much. Akane-chan would never hang onto her cell phone with that cheery countenance, Godai-san would never screech and holler only to be struck down by, to him, an unreasonable amount of strength in a man. She would probably never run into Hisanori and Yuki again (although that wasn't so bad, she supposed) or so many other people. Never again would she see the smile that horrified her and delighted her at the same time.

Neuro had grown on her, it was that simple. He wasn't so horrible, for a Demon. As much as Yako longed to understand others, she never gave herself much thought. It frustrated Neuro surely, with his adamant belief she needed to evolve, but she never had the time to worry about any feelings she was feeling. Neuro usually beat it out of her anyways.

And as Yako now had all of her time alone being in college and out of the house, she had more than enough time to figure out, realize even, feelings she felt during the course of these three crazy years with a maniacal demon. And what Yako finally knew about herself, is that after all the years with that horrible slave-driver, she had grown to love Neuro.

It wasn't a lustful love, but it wasn't any sort of brotherly love either. It was purely and simply, love.

Neuro, in the strangest sense possible, did support her. He protected her, he was always by her side, always encouraging her, and he believed in her. It was mind-bogling, to think that she could find herself in love with a--if the relationship had continued, wife-beating--Demon. Neuro was always this huge inexplicable force that drove her into a certain direction. One might argue the motivation was probably the knives held to her back, but Yako knew something else had been going on. He had allowed her to grow, encouraged and demanded for her to evolve. So thanks to him, she had evolved just a little bit.

And she didn't mind the strange love. Sure it was odd, but he was gone now, and she'd move on surely.

She wiped a tear from her eye unfeelingly and carried on with packing everything up. She wished she had someone to gush stories about him with. Isn't that what girls did, wallow? Akane-chan would have been her choice, considering Godai would sooner cut off his head than admit he liked the demon (well, there probably wasn't anything to admit). But as she looked to the small space in the corner, Yako saw the bump in the wall was gone. Akane-chan had drawn back into the wall, almost a sign of mourning in itself. Yako sighed as she looked at the office desk, Troy.

What would she do with her? She'd grown to be a part of their awkward make-shift family, but the rush of emotions Yako experienced when she sat behind it...It was like looking at the empty bed of a recently deceased pet. The hollow feeling in her chest only made her feel listless and nauseous.

Maybe she could store it? Or perhaps give it to Godai as a peace offering. Yako turned her attention quickly to the couch, trying to stop her train of thought from heading down a useless road of memories and current sadness. But the couch too, had its memories. She remembered the first couch, and how it had been destroyed at the beginning of the HAL mystery. She remembered how she'd, well Neuro had, gotten the furniture as thanks for proving the innocence of Itsuka-san, a famous furniture constructor. Yako felt an itch on her face and brought her hand to scratch it absent-mindedy. But when she touched her face, she found tears flowing calmly down her cheeks, making their way down to plop onto the recently cleaned floor.

Yako sighed. Really, she chided herself, this wasn't necessary.

It was done. Neuro had eaten his Ultimate Mystery, and had no reason to stay afterwards.

_"You know what this means larva?"_

_"...Yes."_

_"I've been fully satisfied. I've no reason to stay. But that gives you no reason to slack off." he smashed his claws into her face painfully, but Yako didn't really notice the pain, and merely rubbed her face for show. "Grow well Yako. I want you to reach a place above these incessantly worthless beings. Evolve."_

_And when she looked up, he was gone._

Yako wiped the tears from her eyes and gazed out the large window in the back. She wouldn't forget, she would merely move on.

"Yako-chan?" Yako turned her head curiously as the new voice in the room contained a long time familiarity.

"Hello Sasazuka-san." she smiled, putting the box on the desk. His mouth went into a straight line, indicating he was happy to see her.

"I came up here to see if you needed any help packing up but...I see you've managed that by yourself." he nodded at the cleaned out room.

"Yeah. There actually wasn't much in it, when you subtract the furniture from the belongings." she said. Silence took over, each person finding an object that was much more interesting than the sullen face the other was making.

"How are you?" he asked softly, not sure whether the concern was appropriate.

"I'm fine. I have a lot more time for homework now, so I'm getting better grades." she mentioned cheerfully.

"Good grades huh? Well...that's really something." he murmured. Another long pause. Both wanted to keep the conversation going. They wanted to stay connected, as if over a long distance. But though there wasn't anything to say, neither would hang up the phone.

"Sasazuka-san?" Sasazuka looked up, hope faint in his eyes. "I..." Yako began nervously. Just how to say it? "I want...to thank you. For being so understanding. You've been so patient with me in all of those cases. You were--"

"Yako, no thanks is necessary. You've done wonders, and I should be thanking you."

"Oh that's not necessary!" she assured him, waving her hands a little as she smiled nervously.

Sasazuka nodded. For some reason, he really wanted a cigarette right now. "Yako."

"Yeah?" she said, smiling a smile so innocent that it made Sasazuka react strangely. What she did to him couldn't be expressed in words.

"If you ever wish to join the police force, don't hesitate. I'll get you any job you want." he assured her.

She laughed a little. "What about Usui-san? I don't think he'd like that so much!"

"Yako." She looked up to meet his solemn expression. He looked tired, Yako noticed. His shoulders slumped lower than usual, and his eyes drooped downwards. Countering it was an unexplainable force in his grey eyes. For once, Sasazuka wasn't a complete mystery to her. He would miss her. "I mean that."

With all the sincerity she could muster, Yako smiled. "Thank you, Sasazuka-san." he nodded.

"I should get going. And I'm sure you have a lot to do."

"Yeah."

"And Yako?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me know about two weeks in advance. I'll have to fire Ishigaki for you to be his replacement." Yako smiled at what was mostly likely a joke, and nodded her thanks. Sasazuka held onto the doorframe and gave Yako one last look before he headed down the dreary hallway. Hopefully this wouldn't be the end.

Yako sighed and looked at the ground. Her tears hadn't dried up. She lowered herself onto her knees and gathered up her pink sweater to create a make-shift cloth. Although she wasn't in high school anymore, she did love that pink sweater.

She wiped up the salty drops slowly, taking her time. She didn't really want to leave the office yet. Thinking of the three years she'd spent here, being harassed, threatened and in every sense of the word abused, she was sad to see it end. Never in her life would she meet someone like Neuro.

"Why so emotional Louse?" Yako's head shot up, searching the room completely. Her brain became fuzzy and couldn't focus on anything, except the desire to see the owner of that voice again.

But nothing was there. "Fool." she scolded herself, wiping away more tears. "Stop imagining things." She stared at the door as she felt the adrenaline in her blood seep away. "Love is a strange thing." she whispered.

"Love?" There! Yako whipped her head around, and lo and behold directly behind her, was Neuro's head, hanging upside down from the ceiling. Glowing emerald eyes bore their way into her brain, and the smile she'd come to abhor pierced her through her heart. Despite the fact she was shaking, Yako felt herself smile inside.

Neuro had come home.

Author's Note: And here it is, the possible (key word POSSIBLE) start of a NeuroxYako fic. I'm not sure exactly how I want to go about this, but I'm pretty sure this is going to be a one-sided love on Yako's part. But who knows? Maybe something will happen along the way (if I continue). It really depends on whether I think I should keep Neuro in character or whether I'd rather satisfy my own wishes and go for it.

So obviously for those that have seen the horrible anime (I'm sorry, but it was only the adorable voice actors that made me watch all that I did) this is reminiscent of the ending of it. So sorry if you think I'm merely ripping that off. In my defense, this is a bit different...no?

Fine, aim and fire if you will.

...Reviews are helpful coughcough...O.o


	2. Chapter 2

Yako moaned quietly as she adjusted her rear in her seat. The professor continued to drone on and on about something Yako wouldn't bother to remember in five minutes, as she was engrossed in the pain she felt all over her body.

After Neuro had returned, she'd been so shocked, her reaction would have baffled any Electric Shock Therapist to speechlessness. She frowned when she remembered Neuro demanded all of the items she'd so carefully packed up be put exactly as they'd been before he'd left, and anything even a millimeter off was to be thrown at her for punishment. Yako snorted, _Motivation_, he'd called it. _More like a call to the ER._ Grumbling, Yako tried to ignore the pain and focus on pretending to care about what her professor was so passionately speaking of.

It was only about 30 seconds until she'd wandered off in thought again.

Moving her hand absent-mindedly over the page, as though diligently taking notes like the other students, she paradoxed her actions by staring dazedly out the large window to her left. The pain was distracting yes, but what was worse was the small, but not insignificant, conversation that was held before the torture.

Grimacing at the memory, Yako soothed herself with reassuring passiveness. _It won't amount to anything..._.The sky was a crystal clear blue, but on the horizon lay thick boisterous clouds looming over the future afternoon, and what had promised to be a beautiful day would be shattered by rainfall and proceed to fall on the blonde head of one already very nervous young woman.

_It's nothing...right?_

_Yako's heart leaped into her throat at the sight of the demon. She'd always imagined it differently: she would be walking down the street, sighing at old memories when she would look up and see him sitting in a large fig tree. Then they would gaily eat all of the figs and move on to the other trees around it, encompassing a huge orchard of trees that shed every fruit imaginable--_

_"Love?" he repeated. Snapped back to reality, Yako's eyes blinked._

_Once. Twice. Thrice._

_"Huh?" she questioned. This earned a painful squeeze of her skull, and Yako barely had time to admire the exact precision he had concerning the perfect amount of pressure applied to her cranium without causing her brain to leak through her ears._

_"Why would a eucaryote like yourself be concerned with human love?" Neuro's eyes stared at her, the emerald rings swirling about and causing Yako to go into a panic._

How much did he hear?_ She thought, horrified with the prospect of Neuro realizing she felt more for him than was deemed appropriate by all human laws of nature._

_"N-nothing! It was nothing!" she shook her hands wildly in front of her face and laughed, doing her best to appear light-hearted and unconcerned. She knew she'd failed when Neuro's left eyebrow began to rise forever slowly upwards. His eyes widened and his grin grew to an inconceivable length._

_"I smell a mystery Yako..."_ _drool began to drip from his chin, and Yako frowned, wondering if perhaps Neuro's absence had made her heart grow fonder than she'd realized. But feeling her heart pumping from Neuro's close contact, and the lovely feel of his warm breath caressing her face was all she needed to remind herself that her feelings, though unthinkable, were undeniably real._

_His malevolent chuckle brought her out of her thoughts._

_"Thinking again? My my, you've changed since I've been away." If possible, Neuro brought his face even closer to Yako, his lips mere millimeters from her own. Closing her mouth, she pressed her lips into a grim line and swallowed._

_Hard._

_"Slave," he emphasized by squeezing her throat, his hand moved from the base of her skull to her sensitive limb, "What did you mean?"_

_Frightened as she was, Yako was also somewhat baffled. It seemed something out of character for Neuro to be so serious in his torture. Of course, he'd never smelled a meal on her before. After all, Neuro wasn't the type to play with his food._

_"I told you," she squeaked out, sounding more like a canine chew toy than a young woman of 19. "I-it was nothing."_

_Neuro's smile was gone, as was his hand. Yako breathed in a large gulp of oxygen, and looked up to the sky wondering to thank or curse the entity above her. He stood a few meters from her now, facing the door._

_"Nothing...?" he droned softly, and Yako stopped rubbing her sore neck to look at the man before her. Narrowing his eyes just so slightly, Neuro whipped back to face his seat cushion. "This mystery is on the tip of my tongue...!"_

_Yako's eyes widened as she hardly knew what to think. What was he thinking? Did he know what she was thinking? Was he thinking what SHE was thinking? What WAS she thinking? Was he thinking she was thinking what he was thinking she was thinking? Her befuddled brain continued to do backflips in on itself as Neuro grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a wicked smile. Yako gasped as he threw her to the other side of the room and pointed his infamous middle finger at her, while she could do nothing but gape._

_"In the time I was gone you've been lonely slave! Without knowing what to do with yourself you rode yourself across the pages of your life, desperate for some company to keep that would satisfy you as I had." Yako swallowed awkwardly, this had taken a horrible turn. "Desperate and loathing, you pathetically tried to immerse yourself in a relationship that could be deemed worthwhile, but you already had your motivations set on someone. YOU Katsuragi Yako...!"_

_Yako held back a horrified scream as she buried her face in her hands, cringing away from the knowing demon._

_"Have developed attraction to the detective Sasazuka!" Neuro smiled, pointed teeth like knives from his mouth. His eyes glowed with the confidence of one never wrong, and as Yako slowly lifted her eyes from her fingers, she had but one thought._

_...What?_

A/N: Yes yes, it's very short. But I can't get anything out and it's been so long since I updated, I thought it would be best to throw it out there. I'm very busy and have a lack of motivation, but I'll do my best. Adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

"Yako?"

Yako's eyes bolted open from their semi-conscious state and whipped around to look at the voice with an expression Neuro would describe as, 'proving her existential value as obsolete'. Three years ago she wouldn't have cared as much what the demon said. Of course, three years ago she probably wouldn't have known the definition of the word 'obsolete'.

"Unhhh?" her throat was raspy and sore from the crying and screeching the day before, but it would have to do.

Kanae looked at her friend with a curious disposition. That look moments before...Yako had seemed..._worried._

Yako hadn't been worried for months. Yako hadn't carried any other expression save the face of a puppy whose hopes and dreams had been dashed against the rocks at finding out the family that had just took him in owned three fat, mean cats. All day every day, any time Kanae had looked at her friend she saw merely the former shadow of the girl that had eaten more than what could amount to a hippopotamus in weight. Lines Kanae hadn't noticed began to appear, seeming as though Yako was ten years her senior. She looked so much like the Detective from the Police Station she'd used to hang out with so much.

"Is everything...alright?" she asked, and had already heard the line of Yako's usual noncommittal reply of "mm-hmm" even before it left her tense pursed lips. Yako hadn't been this depressed since her father died, and yet, somehow Yako seemed even worse off. Just what could really be going on underneath the surface.

Kanae sighed softly but stopped halfway through, being interrupted by a jumpy (to say the least) Yako.

Yako slammed her hands on her desk in shock. Did she know? Did Kanae find out about Neuro coming back and maybe figured everything out? How had she known she was so stressed? Was she acting differently than before? She hadn't been humming 'The Love Boat' under her breath again had she? Was it to obvious she was IN LOVE?

"Nonono of course not why would you think that anything's wrong everything's fine in fact I just had a really yummy peach--"

"Very good Yako! It _was_ a garden full of peaches that the Monkey King greedily took form the Jade Emperor's garden! Now class--" the Professor, naive scholar that he was contentedly went back to his sermon, none the wiser that his worst and best students were much not in fact so thrilled about something as devestatingly fascinated as Chinese Myths.

"--yesterday totally out of season I know but t was so juicy and delicious I took all of them home or at least I would have if I hadn't eaten on the way home haha isn't that funny...?!" Yako's voice slowed to a high pitched wail as her head found it's way below her desk. Her face was glowing with hormone overdose and her heart seemed to think she was tromping up an 18 grade hill carrying a grand piano on her back.

Slowly and deliberately, Kanae eased herself back to a sitting up position. What _was__ that?_

Yako hadn't been this nervous in ages! Not since--

Nost since she had started to solve mysteries.

Steadily the gears on Kanae's perfect grade-point-average brain began turning. The rust on her 'Yako' gage was crusting off as new ideas as to her best friend's behavior unfolded.

Mysteries eh?

Could it be? But how? Why? Why now? She looked at Yako who had so pathetically crawled under her desk and was speaking so quickly to herself Kanae could barely make out the words save for her first sentence 'love Police'.

What on earth?

Faster the gears turned and were now arguing with the logic part of her brain to trade in the old damaged Yako parts for new and improved pieces.

Mysteries? Love? Police? In fact, Yako had been singing to herself 'Love Police' by Phil Collins, something of a guilty pleasure song for her, but Kanae wasn't able to register this considering Yako was saying the lyrics more like a chant than a tune.

Quickly Kanae did a mental dive. She reached into the deep recesses of her mind and tried to remember the times where Yako had been so busy with her Detective agency that she'd never had much time with her friend. What did she remember? Well, there was that older detective, kind of cute, but always so somber...Yako had told her he was like an older brother, and always seemed to be watching out for her. Usually Yako wasn't so sentimental, but she had been particularly drunk of chocolate and so the kind words for the older man seemed to rush out completely inhibited.

Kanae had once suspected she'd had older feelings for the older man, but they had been quickly doused when Yako had tried whole-heartedly to fix Kanae herself up with the man.

"Um, Yako..." she remembered the conversation had ben a tad awkward on her side. "He's nearly twice my age." She thought she had stunned Yako into silence, but actually Yako had caught sight of the world's largest crepe on a nearby TV, and that had been the last of that conversation.

_No, it couldn't be him. Then who?_ Kanae instantly brought forth to mind the other member's she'd met. The angry guy with the dorky glasses...? No, Yako often complained about the size of his hands--too small. That other guy that always hung around him, the hot one who was so quiet and intense...? No, Yako didn't go for the silent brooding type, the white-haired police officer proved that. The cute kid with glasses who always carted around that computer? Kanae scoffed. No way. Then who else...?

Kanae frowned. No, it couldn't be him either, she thought with disdain. The white-haired detective's pet, the black haired anime geek, definitely a no. yako hadn't said much about him. She'd said he was a nice guy, forgetful, obsessive...

Wait a minute, didn't that sound kind of like Yako?

Yako who always was polite to everyone?

Yako, who was always forgetting the time or her homework?

Yako, who was beyond obsessed with food?

Could it be? Was Yako Katsuragi in love with the young officer?

She looked back to the ground and saw Yako, still muttering and her face as red as a fire engine. Kanae's brow hardened into a determined frown and her fists locked together. Ever since the business of solving mysteries had stopped, Yako had become very sad. The first few days were a relief, Yako would smile and laugh, telling Kanae that she was so happy to finally spend time with her instead of chasing after criminals and seeing gruesome bodieseveryday!

But soon after the smile faded and her eyes became so grey. each stepped seemed to Kanae her friend was pulling all her effort to go forward-- for others if not for herself. Now that the office had closed, she rarely saw the other detectives from the Police station! It must be it! All other options were out! Yako was in love with an Otaku, and was embarrassed to tell Kanae about it!

Her eyes grew wide with concern and love for her best friend. She understood you couldn't choose who you loved and she could hardly blame Yako for her fateful beau. He was kind of cute...in a 'Transformers, robots in disguise!' kind of way...

She wouldn't judge! If this was what made Yako smile again, then Kanae would do everything in her power to help her.

Kanae went back to her paperwork, pretending to write notes on the lecture rather than her schemes for her new matchmaking ploys.

She would be successful or damned!

* * *

A/N: Oh geez, what is this coming to? Probably a whole lot of OOCness concerning these poor characters! Oh what I've berated them to! So I've decided this is going to be a gay little romp of romantic confusion, and there won't be so much drama (at least angsty drama) as I'd originally planned.

I think this'll be fun! Do you all agree?


	4. Chapter 4

Carefully, _verrrrrry_ carefully, Ishigaki Jun attached the solar plexar machine gun to the back of his newest A13G6Y Actibian Model in one of his favorite Animes 'Gunslugger'. He blew on the glue, smiling as he waited for it to dry. It was the best model _ever_ and Ishigaki would be damned if it wasn't done perfectly. The project had taken him 7 days to do, and then of course he couldn't afford to sleep so he had just had to drink about a tankful of coffee.

Concentrating very carefully and ignoring his trembling limbs Ishigaki took the model and placed it carefully on his desk, admiring with a quite hyperactive glee the way the florescent lighting seemed to enhance the Glormac helmet quite nicely.

And all in one instant, Jun's happiness was destroyed.

A hand came down harshly and slammed into the Model Alien, destroying it with an authority God would be quite proud of. Ishigaki's face fell as a droning voice sounded over his head, "Stop playing around. We've work to do." A mountain of paper smashed the Actibian Model further, and tears were now pouring down the face of one very unfortunate, very stupid, junior police officer.

"Y-yes sir..." he cried sullenly and softly, tears added to his coffee stained work pants.

"Sasazuka-san!" a smiling young woman approached the senior officer, and Sasazuka's eyes weren't quite so dreary anymore.

"Hello Yako-chan. What are you doing here?" Yako began to smile when an elbow was jammed into her side by the girl next to her. The other girl was very pretty with reddish brown hair, but had a very stern expression and looked as though she were in charge of the whole escapade.

"Um, I uh..." she turned to her friend and muttered something harshly. Her friend jabbed her arm a few times and Yako sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she turned to respond, "Actually, could I have a moment with Ishigaki-san?"

Sasazuka would have been dumbfounded if it had been in his nature. "Sure, but don't take too long. He has a lot of work to do."

Yako nodded and her friend seemed to do the honors of relieving the space between the young officer and the college student. "Er, hello Ishigaki-san."

"What do _you_ want?" it was clear to say that Ishigaki was already in a sour mood, and adding to the equation he had never really liked Yako for her sneaky activities of stealing their cases, he had no present desire to be kind to her.

Yako scratched her head and went for it. Neuro had been really testy lately, and if she didn't get this information quickly and efficiently, he'd probably shove a demon snail in her ear again. Strange though, that Kanae had insisted on coming along. For some reason or other she seemed to have her attentions fixed on Ishigaki-san. Yako wondered if maybe she was going to set him up with a friends.

Poor unsuspecting Yako, really had no idea.

"Um, I was kind of wondering if you knew anything about the new case involving the Kiyahara family? The one with the boy found in pieces at the bottom of the pool?"

Ishigaki snorted. "As if I'd tell you anything! For what reason could I tell you that we're suspecting the mother..." Jun went on for about ten more minutes, leaking out all of the information he had in storage, not for the excuse that he hadn't had any sleep for a week or he was distraught at the wreckage of his Model, but for no other reason than Ishigaki Jun was something of an idiot.

"Okay." Yako closed her notebook and spotted the kitchen, and a box of doughnuts resting neatly on the counter. Like a moth to the flame, Yako headed off in that direction without another word.

This is when Kanae's smile began to grow dangerously large. Jun had turned back to his paperwork, not yet registering his fatal mistake of leaking information to the enemy, and Kanae sidled up to him, sitting on his desk comfortably and smoothing her skirt.

"So...How long have you known Yako-chan?"

Ishigaki snorted. "Too long!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Hmph! Apparently the question was so trivial it wasn't worth answering.

"Well...she's kind cute, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Ishigaki's mouth opened to a very unattractive length, and Kanae brushed off her disgust and strained a smile.

"Cute. You know, blonde hair, brown eyes, and her eating habits aren't so bad!" Just at this moment a shriek came from the kitchen, warning the young girl inside that the cupboards were meant to be opened, not eaten. "It's endearing really!" she assured him.

"I guess so..." Ishigaki said absent-mindedly, really just wanting this girl to leave him alone in his time of despair.

"So you think so too?" she asked him, shoving her face in his eagerly.

"Eh, uh..." Ishigaki was a bit taken aback, never having been this close to a girl before, unless he'd been handcuffing her.

"And she's really nice and sweet, and well, don't you think she'd make a _great_ girlfriend?" Kanae's eyes had become wild and feverish, turning with some kind of supernatural force.

"I--er...yes?"

"ME TOO!" she screamed, delighted as Ishigaki struggled to get back into his seat after being thrown off by her enthusiasm. "Well that's just great, I'm so glad you agree!" she jumped off his desk and made her way to an apologizing Yako who 'honestly thought it was chocolate'. "See ya around!" she waved and was off, linking her arm with Yako's and leaving the random disgruntled officer in mid-sentence.

Still shocked and confused, Ishigaki's brain began to dissect the conversation just held slowly. Why was she so interested in Yako and his opinion of her? Why had she been talking if she was cute, and making her seem like a catch when she was so obviously...Yako.

A light bulb went off in Ishigaki's head, and despite the low wattage and the rare use, to Ishigaki, this bulb was a sun and clear as day.

That girl was in love with Yako! She'd wanted to see if Jun thought the same, maybe because she was trying to deny her lesbian feelings! Ishigaki's mind reeled with half naked girls and flashing lights (probably the caffeine's doing). It was just like his other favorite Yuri anime 'Bitches in Heat'! This can't be allowed! Ishigaki stood up in his chair and slammed his fists on his desk. That girl couldn't be allowed to shy away from her feelings! She must whole heartedly take her love of Yako and accept it, and then proceed to make hot passionate lesbian sex with her!

It must be done! Ishigaki slammed his rear back into his desk and brought out a single piece of paper, ready to plot out his new scheme to bring two girls together. After all, he was a police officer, and police officers always did what was just.

--

A/N: So now it's getting really hectic. Don't expect any real Neuro plot, all mysteries won't really be shown, only snippets heard of. This plot is practically an AU, so if you thought this would be in any way remotely plausible or psychologically coherent, I suggest you give it up. :) Bis Balt (or however you spell that).


End file.
